charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra
Sandra is an Elder. She is one of the oldest and most respected Elders in the council. She is generally compassionate and kind, but stands her ground among the conservative council. Unlike most of the council, she has good relationships with the Charmed Ones and the Chosen. History Charmed Sandra appeared many times before the Charmed Ones and seemed more understanding and pleasant to the sisters than her fellow Elders. She also appeared to be close to Leo. However, despite her gentle personality, Sandra often stood with the other Elders where important decisions were concerned. She presumably did this to keep peace in the Heavens, despite not always agreeing with the council. Sandra appeared prominently during the arrival of the Avatars, as well as before the Ultimate Battle, often being the last Elders in contact with the Charmed Ones before the Elders sealed themselves off. Chosen After the Charmed Ones fulfilled their destiny, Sandra remained in close contact with Paige due to her work as a Whitelighter. It was Sandra who informed Paige that Billie was meant to receive a new Destiny as leader of the Chosen and was also the one who informed her that the firestarter Tyler was in trouble. Sandra was opposed to sending a new Whitelighter to the Chosen, as she believed it was too soon and that they would view it as them trying to replace Mikelle. However, she was outvoted by the other Elders. When Gretchen decided she was not a good match for the Chosen, Sandra supported her choice and assigned her a new charge. Sandra appeared before the Chosen when Violet tried to summon Gideon. Sandra explained that it was impossible due to his soul being forcefully reincarnated, though her word inspired the Chosen to back in time to meet Gideon instead. Sandra was one of the Elders positioned in Magic School during the outbreak of the virus and kept the school safe with a collective force field. She tried to remain neutral during a discussion between Kevin and Qetesh concerning the choice the Elders made to only shield the school and the Heavens. She also showed concern for Violet. When Tyler and Hope opened the force field with their powers to join the Chosen, Qetesh was angered. However, Sandra noted that she respected their bravery and loyalty and overruled Qetesh along with Kevin. The Once and Future Evil Sandra appeared alongside Noah to heal the Halliwells after they were attacked by the evil future version of Wyatt. She then informed them that Wyatt was becoming a greater threat and that they needed to hurry if they wanted to save his life. Legacy Sandra and Odin decided to sent Noah to be the Whitelighter of Phoebe's daughters, in an attempt to get the Halliwells back on their side. Although Sandra was reluctant about the deceit, she believed it was for the greater good. When Chris Halliwell got a charge connection against his will, he went to the Golden Gate Bridge and got into an argument with Odin. Sandra then appeared to calm the situation. Chris explained that he never wanted to be a Whitelighter, though Sandra asked him to help the charge regardless. They agreed that if Chris still refused his destiny after helping his charge, the Elders would respect his choice. After Chris was nearly killed by Jaden, the Elders orbed him to the Heavens for healing. Chris then decided he did not want to be a Whitelighter, which Sandra accepted. When Chris found a way to vanquish the new Source of All Evil, he sent Noah to the Heavens to get a spell to return the nexus. Sandra supported the plan and the Elders provided the needed spell. Sandra and Odin later assigned a new charge to Noah and Wyatt, a witch named Aubrey Collins who was at risk of giving into vengeance and becoming evil. Noah noted that Wyatt was assigned to help him as the Elders still did not trust him. While she could not fully deny this, Sandra expressed that it was an experience they could both learn from. After losing Aubrey when Grace killed her, Noah and Wyatt reported back to Sandra. She revealed that is was not their fault and that she had seen the progress they made. She also informed Noah that he would be able to guide more charges again. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Sandra cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, season 7 and 8 *Chosen, A New Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *The Once and Future Evil *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Elders Category:Whitelighters